


Show must go on

by Reymas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Торкил поклялся выполнять любые требования вейл, а у Якоба свои счеты к любителям чопорных вечеринок.





	Show must go on

Древнее жестокое проклятие «чтоб тебя маггл выебал» воплощалось стремительно и бескомпромиссно. Маггл сидел за рулем, орлиным взглядом окидывая дорогу, а Торкил сидел рядом и старательно щупал маггла за пухлую коленку. В голове звенела пустота, перед глазами мелькали огни и все было просто прекрасно. Настолько прекрасно, что хотелось нервно смеяться, но Торкил сперва взял в руки себя, а потом и коленку. И еще погладил крепкое такое округлое бедро.

Когда-то давно еще совсем юный аврор поклялся, что будет выполнять любое требование, исходящее от вейлы. Они спасли ему жизнь, эти воздушные создания, а он был романтичен и глуп. И вот пожалуйста – доклялся. Сам, конечно, во всем виноват, не стоило ее злить. С другой стороны, если вдуматься, то ничего страшного не происходит. Они же в масках! Правда, больше ни в чем, и хорошо, что сидения арендованного Альфа Ромео кожаные. Гораздо интереснее, почему на это дурацкое предложение согласился маггл.

Маггл ответил на вопросительный взгляд растерянной улыбкой. Дурацкие усики, пухлые щечки, округлая фигура – Торкил не любил толстяков. Впрочем, что-то в этом человеке все-таки было, какая-то потаенная страсть и гордость. Недаром он решился в открытую спорить с волшебником, вооруженным палочкой, да и с младшим Скамандером простые люди не уживаются, нужна некоторая смелость.

\- Якоб, я понимаю, это очень странный вопрос сейчас, - начал Торкил, собравшись с мыслями. – Но вы ведь могли отказаться.

\- Мог, - Якоб кивнул и повернул руль. – Но вы знаете, я так давно мечтал сделать что-нибудь подобное…

\- Подобное – это, кхм, переспать с волшебником?

\- Нет, конечно. Я хотел нарушить покой посетителей всех этих чопорных вечеринок, - он побарабанил пальцами по рулю, сбавив скорость. – Я еще вы мне нравитесь, хотя я и не согласен с вами.

\- Может, оставим вежливость? – Торкил нервно хохотнул. Якоб смущенно улыбнулся.

\- Да, пожалуй, вы… ты прав. Тогда, может быть, приступим? – он на пару секунд замялся, но потом вполне решительным жестом обнял Торкила за плечи и потянул вниз.

Правильно, если едешь с кем-то голым в машине, то можно заняться полезным делом! Торкил слегка поерзал и сполз вниз, почти удобно устроившись поперек сидений. Дорога была неровной, и его слегка потряхивало, но это помогало скрывать неловкость. Обычно он все-таки занимался вот этим всем хотя бы у себя в кабинете, а не вот так…

Впрочем, ему нравилась легкая безуминка происходящего. Якобу, судя по всему, тоже – особенно, когда Торкил принялся без спешки посасывать головку его еще пока наполовину вставшего члена. Но ведь вставшего!

\- Осторожнее, сейчас будет очень неровная дорога, - предупредил Якоб, и Торкил тут же почувствовал на себе, что дорожные рабочие действительно плохо работают. Член пришлось выпустить изо рта, головка несколько раз шлепнула по губам, а сам Торкил едва не сполз с сиденья на пол. Зато потом, когда машина покатилась ровно и ходко, он уже действовал решительнее. У Якоба оказалась неплохая спина, да и задница на ощупь очень даже ничего, плотная и без неприятной рыхлости. Было что приобнять и за что уцепиться.

Горячая мягкая ладонь легла ему на спину, поглаживая и слегка защипывая мышцы между лопаток. Торкил слегка сгорбился, подставляясь, и взял член глубже, одновременно помогая себе рукой. Мерное урчание мотора помогало выдерживать такой же мерный и неторопливый ритм. Головка члена легко скользила во рту, не проникая в горло, ствол оказался не слишком толстым, так что Торкил в полной мере наслаждался ситуацией и предвкушением фурора. Пожалуй, в желаниях маггла была своя изюминка. Почему он сам не позволял себе таких провокаций?

А, ну да, потому что по провокациям специалист Альбус, а он вечно прикрывал его грехи. И, похоже, у Якоба были те же проблемы с Ньютоном.

Машина остановилась, и Торкил прислушался к окружению. Негромкий шум голосов, такая же негромкая и ненавязчивая музыка – классика, конечно же, не будут ведь в таких приличных местах играть джаз – все явно указывало на то, что они прибыли на место.

Якоб кашлянул и похлопал Торкила по спине. Пора выходить. Что ж, это не сложнее, чем идти в одиночку на оборотня!

Они вышли из машины синхронно, как будто репетировали. Так же синхронно захлопнули дверцы. Вокруг расстилался выверенной французской красотой парк, полный роскошно одетых леди и джентльменов с высокими бокалами в руках. Сновали официанты, играл небольшой оркестрик. Все было тихо и мирно.

И появление двух мужчин, одетых лишь в ботинки и маски, было вопиюще неуместным. Настолько, что их даже не смогли сразу попросить покинуть собрание – хотя бы просто потому, что они не были приглашены. Узнать их не могли точно, Торкил позаботился о чарах на масках, а вот физически выпроводить скорее всего удалось бы – палочку Торкил оставил в машине.

Якоб действовал решительно и быстро – Торкил только порадовался, что выбрал в напарники для этой авантюры человека, прошедшего через войну. Он не задаст странных вопросов и точно поймет задачу – а что еще нужно? Он обошел машину, по-хозяйски похлопав ее по капоту (и заодно проверяя, не слишком ли горячий – нет, все-таки слишком), точно таким же хозяйским жестом похлопал по заднице Торкила и силой наклонил его, заставив упереться руками в крышу салона.

Крыша оказалась скользкой и не слишком удобной для того чтобы за нее хвататься, и Торкилу пришлось скорее балансировать, чем опираться на нее. Он расставил ноги и призывно прогнулся в пояснице – дескать, давай, не будем тянуть время.

Время тянуть действительно нельзя, у них всего несколько минут, потом точно начнутся проблемы. Но Якоб понятливый, он должен сообразить. Только бы еще не так сильно хватал, и откуда у простого кондитера такие сильные руки, он там что, тесто месит с утра до вечера?!

Якоб был ниже Торкила и потому заставил раздвинуть ноги еще шире. Зато потом вошел сразу, быстро и без прелюдий. Это было обговорено заранее, Торкил настаивал на скорости и теперь только порадовался, что Якоб не стал тянуть и спрашивать, все ли в порядке. Конечно, все!

Было немного смешно и странно, зато весьма приятно. Торкилу до мурашек нравилась вся эта ситуация, начиная от ощущения маски на лице и заканчивая бьющим в задницу членом. Стоять было трудно и неудобно, но Торкил старательно подмахивал, едва удерживая на лице выражение спокойствия и даже высокомерия. Нет, ухмыляться он будет позже!

За спиной нарастал негодующий ропот, кто-то уже требовал немедленно принять меры и вызвать полицию, какая-то дама картинно упала в обморок, расплескав шампанское из бокала на платье другой дамы. Ситуация принимала неприятный оборот, а Торкилу так не хотелось прерываться на самом интересном месте.

\- Если вы помешаете нам, то я пристрелю его, а потом застрелюсь сам, - вдруг возвестил Якоб, и между лопаток Торкила ткнулось холодное дуло. Откуда пистолет взял? А, через открытое окно достал. Торкил громко и умоляюще застонал, подыгрывая.

Кажется, подействовало. Или никто не хотел брать на себя ответственность за действия двух сумасшедших. Якоб сделал еще несколько толчков и отступил, заодно выпрямив Торкила. Дуло пистолета все так же холодило спину.

\- На капот, он остыл, - едва слышно шепнул Якоб. Торкил послушно обошел машину и лег, ощутив под спиной еще теплый металл и заодно оценив Якоба. Голый, с пистолетом и в маске он выглядел забавным и при этом опасным. И очень возбужденным – настолько, что с него, пожалуй, действительно станется всех перестрелять.

Торкил снова застонал, приложив руку ко лбу в жесте девы в беде и закинул ноги Якобу на плечи. Подмахивать так было неудобно, зато какой обзор для всех желающих!

Якоб перехватил его за ноги, ненавязчиво направив дуло пистолета в сторону, и вошел снова. Двигался он быстрыми мелкими движениями, жадно и откровенно разглядывая распластанного Торкила. Эта откровенность, сквозящая из-под маски, Торкилу нравилась – она была искренней, а его уже довольно давно никто искренне не хотел. Да и сам Якоб был… не совсем в его вкусе, но все-таки да, все-таки что-то в нем было эдакое. И в этой решительности, и в полном отсутствии страха перед кем-либо, и даже в том, как он крепко удерживал его за ноги. Торкил нетерпеливо обхватил рукой член, пытаясь попасть в такт движениям Якоба. Его слегка мотало по капоту, он стонал уже не играя и не умоляя, а требуя.

Может, и не зря его вейла именно так прокляла? Знала, навер…

Уххх…

Они кончили почти одновременно, и Якоб еще несколько секунд вжимался в Торкила, прежде чем выпустить. Пистолет он едва не выронил, и Торкил едва успел его схватить, резко выпрямившись и спустив ноги с плеч.

\- Тащи меня в машину и ходу, - прошептал он, обхватывая Якоба ногами и обнимая за шею. И заодно – держа на мушке слишком ретивых ревнителей нравственности, которые могли бы воспользоваться ситуацией.

Уже сидя в машине, Торкил позволил себе рассмеяться – глухо, взахлеб, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Якоба. Тот рассмеялся в ответ тихо и добродушно, но скорость не снижал.

\- Исполнение мечты оказалось приятным, да? – спросил Торкил, отсмеявшись и выпрямившись.

\- Пожалуй, - Якоб улыбнулся. – Но я против повторения.

\- Одна и та же шутка, повторенная дважды, перестает быть смешной, - глубокомысленно заметил Торкил и стянул маску. – Поверни за тем домом.

\- Меня снова будут подвергать процедуре стирания памяти? – в словах Якоба было больше горечи, чем можно было бы предположить по легкомысленному выражению лица. Торкил покачал головой.

\- Нет. Поворачивай же!


End file.
